shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunè von Strohnheim
Early Life Born to a noble house in Duskwood, Dunè was never quite a child. He was brought up to be a noble, to be a nefarious schemer and businessman. From the age of five he was trained, on his family's estate, to be a paladin. His father never knew anything of the art of battle except how to handle a blade. But he did know that showing support to the now forming Knights of the Silver Hand would buy him some support from them. So he trained his son in their arts. Never did he or his wife consider to hug their son, to cherish him. They had seven other children. So Dunè grew up alone, knowing only his training and his studying. Dunè was sent to study further in Lordaeron just as he became a man. He was also promised to a Duskwood noblemen's daughter on his return. The two had met several times. They knew it was just business as usual, and so both consented. And of course, just a year into his stay in the great city and land known as Lordaeron, the Third war broke out. The Third War Dunè immedietely joined the Lordaeron military as soon as word reached him of the war. Dunè served with Prince Arthas in the north up until Stratholme. Dunè, immedietely after the culling, defected from Arthas' forces and rejoined other Lordaeron forces. He would not be present at any other particularily bloody battles until the battle of Hyjal. He was among the human soldiers defending the human base camp and was ultimately teleported out by Jaina Proudmoore. He was present at most of the major battles in Lordaeron. Stratholme Dunè was present with Prince Arthas during the events brought down on the city of Stratholme. He was among those ordered to kill school children. After the War Dunè returned home after the war, to his father's estate in Duskwood. Things had changed much since Dunè's departure. Upon the evening of his return, his father held a feast. His family was invited, and the family of Dunè's soon to be wife. During the dinner, an attack was made upon the estate by numerous undead. It is currently known that only Dunè and two of his brothers escaped the attack alive. All others were killed. The Plaguelands After this loss, the now homeless and titleless Dunè returned to Lordaeron to attempt to heal the lands. He found this a frustrating process and soon joined the Scarlet Crusade. His time with the group was short, as he was captured in a battle between Scourge and Crusaders. Dunè was able to escape before the prisoners were executed, though the Scourge did make use of his name and armor. They planted a pseudo-Dunè in Stormwind, that remained there, killing and murdering, until Dunè made his return two years later after living on the run from Scourge and Crusaders alike in the Plaguelands. Dunè did clear his name, after being placed in the Vault until his trial. He managed to prove his innocence, though only barely. Stormwind Dunè then took up residence in Stormwind, entirely lost as to what to do. He had always been a type with few friends, the only men he knew those who had served with him. He found that after so long his social skills had degraded to a detestable state. So he set himself to preparing to Northrend and eventually made it there. The Silver Dragoons Shortly after his return to Stormwind, Dunè joined the Silver Dragoons. Only a week into his service under Commander Harrigan, Dunè commited several infractions. Despite this, Dunè considers the Dragoons to be the only people he can trust, his only friends. Recently Dunè was brought before Commander Harrigan and Major Anyalena. He was found guilty of treason just about three weeks into his service with the Dragoons. The Penal Platoon After being convincted of treason, instead of an execution, Dunè was assigned to a penal platoon in Northrend. Dunè was sent on a one-man mission from Wintergarde Keep to kill High General Abbendis in New Hearthglen. He made it to her and fought her, but she ultimately triumphed and slew him. She had her followers pitch him over the cliffs outside the Scarlet Onslaught's Dragonblight home. The Scarlet Crusade Two brothers and members of the Scarlet Crusade currently living in Southshore, Hillsbrad, happened upon a battered and beaten body washed up outside the town. The two recognized several of the man's tattoos. They took the body between them and carried it back to Southshore, where they slowly nursed the body back to life. Though severely damaged by his trip, Dunè was once again among the living. The brothers brought Dunè back to his full health after quite a lot of intensive healing. Finding that he was unwanted in most every circle, Dunè joined the brothers, whom now teach him the ways of past paladins, those of the Silver Hand and the original Scarlet Crusaders. He now serves the Crusade, albiet he serves the Crusade in his own fashion. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin